At dusk, I will think of you
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Xion est une adolescente qui semble à première vue normale mais ce n'est en revanche pas le cas de ses rêves qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Une fois qu'elle s'y trouve plonger à l'intérieur, elle a l'impression de faire face à un monde qu'elle a toujours connu. Les bribes du passé continuent de la hanter et elle devra s'y confronter avec ses deux meilleurs amis. / Pour Rosalie24


**Disclaimer:** _Square-Enix_

 **Pairing:** _RokuShion (ou plutôt, sous entendu)_

 **Note (1):** _Cet OS a été créer pour le Secret Santa que je fais avec **CrimsonRealm** , **Nuity** , **Amestri** et **Rosalie24**. Ma précieuse petite famille :)_

 **Note (2):** _Et c'est pour ma fille, **Rosalie24** ! J'ai décidé d'écrire sur ton OTP, le RokuShion mais honnêtement, c'est plus du bro centré sur de l'AkuRokuShion xD Je suis désolée d'ailleurs ;w; Je te promet que pour ton anniversaire, je t'écrirai un OS vraiment centré sur ton OTP ! Je tiens à préciser que c'est un semi-UA et que pour les genres, j'ai hésité à cliquer sur "Friendship" et "Humour" à cause du manque de romance mais comme c'est du RokuShion, y a de la romance ! Enfin... un sous entendu ;; J'espère que tu aimeras quand même :)_

 **Note (3):** _Cet OS n'est pas encore corrigé vu qu'il a été écris dans le cadre du SS mais je demanderai probablement à **Nuity** , ma bêta-lectrice ^^_

 **Note (4):** _Joyeux Noel ! Et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _ **At dusk, I will think of you :**_

Xion était une jeune lycéenne en classe de seconde, bonne élève et surtout très studieuse. Tout ce qui y avait à première vu de plus normal. Elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt mince et possédait des courts cheveux ébènes et une petite frange sur le côté. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux bleus azurs qui ressortait grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux et un teint très clair. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle était une fille vraiment mignonne.

Si physiquement elle paraissait dès plus normale, ce n'était en revanche pas le cas de ses rêves. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de grands manteaux noirs, d'une citadelle blanche et d'une clef magique dont elle avait le contrôle. Elle ne se souvenait jamais parfaitement de ses songes aux réveils et avait simplement quelques bribes en mémoire. Mais à force de les faire aussi fréquemment et de toujours voir un paysage aussi similaire, elle avait commencé à faire le lien entre ses différentes visions. Elle était persuadée qu'elle jouait un rôle important dans ses rêves et elle n'était pas seule. Souvent il y avait un garçon blond et un autre aux longs cheveux roux. Tous les deux (et elle également) étaient vêtus de ce manteau noir et ils étaient surtout souvent tous les trois. Parfois il y avait d'autres personnes qui avaient aussi les même vêtements mais dont elle ne se souvenait malheureusement plus du visage.

A force, elle s'était souvenue que l'un deux possédait un instrument de musique, qu'un autre lisait beaucoup de livre, qu'un autre semblait être un adulte aux longs cheveux roses et qu'ils étaient principalement entourés par des présences masculines. Elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres personnes mais elle n'arrivait plus à se remémorer de leurs identités. Sauf un qui avait une énorme balafre sur le visage. Un frisson la parcourue lorsqu'elle se remémora de l'aspect de cet homme car en plus d'avoir une carrure imposante, il était dans ses souvenirs de nature très désagréable, en particulier avec elle.

Elle aurait aimé savoir l'histoire précise de ses rêves et surtout, savoir pourquoi elle les faisait ? Car dans le monde réel dans lequel elle vivait, il n'y avait pas de pouvoir surnaturel ni ce sentiment mélancolique qui serrait fortement son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait plonger dans ses songes. Dans son vrai monde, aucune émotion n'était plus forte que l'autre car elle était juste une adolescente banale et n'avait aucun rôle à jouer, contrairement à ses rêves où elle était persuadée de faire parti des éléments clefs avec ses deux amis. Peut-être même l'élément perturbateur qui briserait l'équilibre de ce monde dominé par les ténèbres et d'une lune lumineuse en forme de cœur. Elle ne voyait pas non plus tous ces gens qui étaient pourtant toujours présent dans ses songes, excepté Roxas et Axel : le garçon blond et le garçon roux.

Roxas était un élève de sa classe et il était surtout son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous les deux amis depuis leurs très jeunes âges et s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés avec les années. Malgré le lien profond qui les unissait, elle n'avait jamais osé lui raconter ses rêves. Elle se demandait souvent pour quelle raison il y apparaissait aussi fréquemment et avait conclu qu'il devait être présent car il était la personne la plus proche d'elle dans la vraie vie. Ayant un peu de bon sens, elle s'était dit que les rêves étaient un monde artificiel que les êtres humains s'inventaient et que les personnes qui avaient une présence majeure étaient forcement des proches qu'on retrouvait pour se sentir à l'aise une fois à l'intérieur.

Soudain, elle ressortit brusquement de ses pensées en se rendant compte que son meilleur ami était justement en train de l'appeler.

— Hey Xion ! Ça ne va pas ?

— Si ça va…

— T'étais complètement dans les nuages, commenta Roxas en souriant.

— J'ai juste hâte que les cours se terminent. En plus, il nous reste juste quelques heures avant que ce soit la fin de la journée et donc que ce soit enfin les vacances.

— Ouais et Axel ira nous chercher juste après les cours.

— Il t'a dit où est-ce-qu'il voulait nous emmener ?

Roxas secoua négativement la tête et fit signe à Xion de parler plus silencieusement en sentant le regard plus qu'insistant que leurs lançait leur enseignant.

La jeune fille observa son professeur d'histoire et songea à quel point il avait un air malsain collé au visage. Ses yeux ambres avaient une lueur sombre, ses joues creuses et ses rides le rendaient encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sans parler de sa calvitie et le peu de cheveux gris qui lui restait au crâne. Des détails qui étaient souvent la cause des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. En effet, on disait que monsieur Xehanort était un pédophile gay et qu'il était aussi secrètement en couple avec son collègue Eraqus. Rien n'avait jamais pu être scientifiquement prouvé mais beaucoup le pensait.

— A ce qui paraît, chuchota Roxas. Xehanort aurait déjà maté le cul de Vanitas.

Xion se sentit frissonné pour ce pauvre Vanitas qui était au passage son grand frère. Le connaissant, il avait dû s'en rendre compte et devait très probablement se sentir sali.

— J'ai de la peine pour ton frère, poursuivit-il.

La jeune fille se mit discrètement à sourire pour deux raisons. D'une part car elle savait que Roxas était réellement peiné pour son frère étant donné qu'ils étaient devenu tous les deux très amis et c'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui l'amusait. A l'époque, quand ils étaient encore gosses, Roxas détestait Vanitas et son sentiment était réciproque. Cependant, avec le temps, pour une raison complètement obscur, ils avaient fini par devenir tous les deux très amis Et enfin, elle trouvait cela amusant de constater que son meilleur ami arrivait aussi bien à lire dans son esprit. Elle était justement en train de réfléchir sur Xehanort et voilà que Roxas lui évoquait cette histoire sur Vanitas. A force d'être meilleurs amis, ils étaient peut-être devenus télépathe. Xion se mit à sourire à cette idée puis se décida à enfin écouter les cours bien que cela l'ennuyait profondément.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin de l'heure, Xion se sentit impatiente de finir cette journée et retrouver Axel. Elle empoigna rapidement ses cahiers et les fourra dans son sac à main sans même prendre le soin de vérifier qu'elle n'aurait pas piqué un des cahier de Roxas. Une fois fait, elle remonta son sac jusqu'à son épaule droit puis quitta la salle. Connaissant son emploie du temps par cœur, elle rejoignit directement la prochaine salle.

Il ne lui restait qu'à grimper un étage et à parcourir quelques couloirs. Étant petite et frêle, elle se fraya un chemin sans grand problème et garda son regard rivé vers le sol. Ce n'était pas que le carrelage qui était constitué de multiples carreaux la passionnait mais c'était surtout pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres lycées qui l'entouraient. La masse de personne qui était présente dans les lieux publics l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle regretta alors bien vite la présence de Roxas mais prit son courage à deux mains et continua de poursuivre son périple.

Une fois arrivée devant sa salle, elle s'assit contre le mur et observa vaguement les autres élèves qui se trouvaient présent dans le couloir. Elle laissa étendre ses deux jambes contre le sol et tout en serrant son sac contre elle, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de cette solitude et était ravie de constater qu'aucun camarade de sa classe avait eu le même choix en allant directement ici.

En traversant toute cette foule d'élève, elle s'était sentie troublée et avait eu quelques vertiges. Sur le coup, elle les avait mit sur le compte de la fatigue mais commençait sincèrement à douter. Il n'y avait pas eu que « quelques vertiges » mais aussi des sensations qui n'étaient pas normales. C'était à partir du moment où elle s'était dit qu'elle était impatiente de retrouver Axel qu'une autre image s'était superposée dans son esprit. Elle ne parvenait plus à la visionner mais pouvait encore ressentir ses sentiments qui avaient occupé son esprit. Elle ne savait pas si ces émotions lui appartenait mais c'était douloureux.

Un mélange entre la trahison et la tristesse. C'était inexplicable et incompréhensible. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment, personne ne l'avait trahis et elle n'avait pas non plus de réelle raison d'être triste. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Axel parce qu'il était son meilleur ami et ne l'avait jamais mis dans un tel état. Pas dans cette vie.

— Pourquoi tu sembles encore faire la tête ?

Une voix masculine et douce, une voix qui appartenait à une seule personne, une personne qui comptait énormément pour elle, peut-être même la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

— Roxas, souffla-t-elle doucement.

L'adolescent lui sourit puis s'assit à ses côtés. Un silence pensant et désagréable s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osèrent parler et avaient le regard fixés sur le mur qui se trouvaient face à eux. En sentant le mal aise qui régnait, Xion avait posé ses doigts sur la manche de sa chemise et s'était mise à la tirer dans le but de la remonter, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de Roxas. Il s'était mis à sourire, attendris. Connaissant les tics de sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'elle se sentait gênée alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison car ils étaient tous les deux amis et que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa la main de la brune, celle avec laquelle elle jouait avec sa manche de chemise puis la serra d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Il prit ensuite la parole :

— Tu peux tout me dire.

Xion se sentit alors rougir car les gestes affectifs de la part de Roxas étaient plutôt rares et surtout… Non, elle n'était pas encore capable d'assumer. Elle respira un grand coup, gardant toujours sa main entre celle de son ami et répondit :

— C'est gentil mais ce n'est franchement rien de bien inquiétant.

Elle ne voulait pas encore lui raconter au sujet de ses rêves et de cette autre vie, elle ne se sentait pas prête et préférait plutôt se concentrer sur celle actuelle.

— Tu sais qu'on est en pause et qu'on a quinze minutes devant nous.

— Je sais, fit-elle en le remerciant mentalement d'avoir changé de sujet. Mais j'avais pas envie d'aller dehors, je préfère rester là.

— Je comprend. N'empêche que tu aurais pu m'attendre tout à l'heure !

La voix qu'il avait pris montré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment bien qu'il avait essayé d'y faire le ton. Pour illustrer ses paroles, il lâcha la main de son ami et fit faussement la tête. Xion avait alors relevé sa main pour la poser contre son sac et se sentit alors apaiser. Elle ne ressentait plus ses sentiments noirs qui étreignait son cœur à l'en rendre malade. Avec Roxas, elle oubliait tout et ne voyait que lui.

— J'avais la flemme, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Pff. Et tu dis ça comme ça.

— Oui, je dis ça comme ça.

— Je crois que j'ai la meilleure amie la plus gentille du monde…

— Totalement, et la meilleure amie le plus gentille du monde va te donner un chewing-gum, déclara Xion en ouvrant un paquet qu'elle tendit à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le prit sans rechigner, savourant le parfum de la menthe fraîche. Certes, ce chewing-gum vert avait un léger goût de dentifrice mais il restait agréable à mâcher. Roxas ne s'en plaignit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre digitale bleue.

— Ça va sonner dans cinq minutes.

— Et il nous restera encore deux heures de cours et après, on aura enfin terminé.

— Ouais mais je pense que c'est pas normal de finir à 18H un vendredi. C'est une torture.

— 18H15, corrigea-t-elle. Et je suis d'accord. Mais dis toi que c'est bientôt les vacances ou qu'on aurait pu avoir cours le samedi.

— Ça c'est le pire.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à ricaner en prenant compte de la chance qu'ils avaient puis éclatèrent encore plus de rire en pensant à Sora, le cousin de Roxas.

— C'est vrai que Sora il a cours le samedi.

— On pourra lui dire qu'on part en vacances dès ce soir, proposa sournoisement Xion.

Les deux meilleurs amis se sourirent pour montrer leur approbation puis restèrent assis à discuter jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Il ne leur restait plus que deux heures avant que les vacances soient officiellement annoncés et tous en étaient très impatients.

Lorsque les deux dernières heures se terminèrent enfin, Xion prit cette fois-ci le soin d'attendre son ami et tous deux sortirent du lycée avec l'objectif de retrouver Axel. Ils eurent la bonne surprise de le voir déjà présent, adossé contre le grillage, les clefs de sa voiture entre les doigts. Il était d'ailleurs très facilement visible car en plus d'être grand et très mince, il possédait une couleur de cheveux très voyante. C'était un rouge flamboyant et ses cheveux étaient dressés comme un « hérisson » d'après Kairi, la sœur de ce dernier.

— Vous en avez pris du temps les jeunes.

— Désolé le vieux, nous on finit pas à 14H comme d'autre, répliqua Roxas.

En effet, Axel qui était désormais considéré comme un vieux étant donné qu'il était majeur finissait à 14H tous les vendredi (sans les quinze minutes en trop, contrairement à d'autres…). Ce qui irritait donc forcément le blond. Axel était d'ailleurs en terminal et non pas à l'université car il avait redoublé son CP (ce qu'il regrettait secrètement).

— Évite de m'appeler le vieux si tu veux pas que je t'abandonne en plein milieu de la route, plaisanta le plus âgé.

— Faudrait déjà que je sois rentré dans ta caisse.

— Dans ce cas, je vais juste laisser entrer Xion et y aura qu'elle qui va profiter de la « surprise ».

Il n'oublia pas de mimer les guillemets, un sourire taquin au visage. Xion se mit alors à rire et les pressa de rentrer dans le véhicule pour enfin découvrir la surprise que leur avait promis Axel. Ce dernier leur avait parlé d'un lieu où il souhaitait les emmener, il n'avait pas voulu donner plus de précision mais leur avait promis que ce serait un endroit agréable. Il avait également précisé que ce serait or de la ville et qu'il en aurait pour presque deux heures de routes mais d'après lui, cela valait le coup. De plus, comme c'était les vacances, le rouquin leur avait proposé de séjourner quelques jours rien que tous les trois.

Xion était donc impatiente de découvrir le lieu en question et tandis qu'elle prenait le soin de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité, elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure. Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse, du moins, plus qu'elle ne devrait normalement l'être. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours désiré allait enfin s'accomplir. Tout en plongeant son regard à travers la vitre, contemplant le ciel qui était déjà teinté de noir à cause de la saison hivernale, un sourire éclaira soudainement son visage lorsqu'elle entendit Axel parler.

— On va passer le meilleur Noël et en plus, il fera beau.

Alors oui, elle était définitivement très heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis. De plus, s'il faisait beau, cela l'enchantait encore plus. Pas qu'elle haïssait le mauvais temps mais le ciel noir comme de l'encre qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu cette couleur et de n'avoir vu que cela. C'était d'ailleurs similaire à ses bribes de rêves, là bas, il faisait toujours noir et elle n'avait pas vraiment le souvenir d'une autre couleur. Les ténèbres semblaient envahir cet univers mais il y avait en parallèle beaucoup de blancheur et de nombreux panneaux lumineux qui diffusaient une lumière aveuglante. C'était flou et elle avait quelques doutes mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait ce monde parallèle à travers ses rêves. Elle n'avait aucune raison de penser encore à ces cauchemars -si elle pouvait les appeler ainsi- mais devrait plutôt se concentrer sur les moments présents.

— Axel, appela Roxas. Tu nous emmènes où ?

— Vous verrez.

— Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

— Deux heures ou quelques choses comme ça.

— On va pas être fatigué ?

— Il sera 20H et vous êtes plus des gamins que je sache non ?

— On va dormir où ? demanda l'adolescent en zappant complètement la question du conducteur.

— Par terre.

— C'est pas drôle. On va dormir où ?

— Tu verras.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

— Arrête de poser des questions comme un gamin !

— Je fais ce que je veux !

Puis ils se mirent tous les deux à chahuter comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore malgré leurs physiques mais cessèrent immédiatement lorsque Xion s'en mêla. La jeune fille avait un certain pouvoir qui lui permettait de faire obéir un peu n'importe qui. Elle avait d'abord appris à maîtriser ce don avec son grand frère qui l'embêtait un peu trop mais savait désormais s'en servir sur ses propres amis.

La durée du voyage fut plus longue que prévu car il y eut quelques embouteillages qui fit lâcher quelques injures du côté d'Axel et quelques rires du côté des deux plus jeunes. Ils quittèrent malgré tout tranquillement la métropole et arrivèrent à destination. C'était une petite ville qui semblait accueillante et dégageait quelque chose de nostalgique. Xion se sentit comblée mais éprouva aussi une certaine douleur inexplicable comme une aiguille qui s'enfonçait avec lenteur dans sa chair. Elle oublia cependant bien vite cette douleur quand Axel les emmena dans l'endroit tant attendu. De loin, ils purent apercevoir une gigantesque horloge qui surplombait la ville et c'était justement là qu'ils se dirigeaient.

Tous les trois avaient grimpé les escaliers qui les menaient jusqu'au haut de l'horloge sous la demande d'Axel et ne regrettèrent nullement en voyant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Ils s'assirent au bord -n'ayant pas peur de tomber car aucun n'avait le vertige- et restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Xion admira le crépuscule, les nuages avaient une jolie couleur rosé et le ciel était teinté d'un orange vraiment sublime. La jeune fille n'avait qu'un seul mot pour définir ce paysage « magnifique ». Plus aucune pointe de douleur n'étreignait son cœur et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentit épanouie. Rien n'était mieux que de partager ce merveilleux moment aux côtés des deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur, Axel et Roxas.

— Au fait, commença Axel, brisant ainsi le silence qui y régnait. J'ai apporté des glaces à l'eau de mer.

Xion et Roxas tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le roux et lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif. Le plus âgé avait en effet entre ses mains trois glaces bleus.

— Ça a quel goût ? demanda curieusement Roxas.

— Bah eau de mer, répondit-il en lui tendant sa part.

Xion observa la glace bleue et se sentit étrangement confiante, elle goûta enfin la friandise et se sentit mélancolique.

— C'est sucré et salé… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Axel hocha la tête et expliqua que c'était pour cette raison là qu'il aimait ses glaces, c'était soit disant son parfum préféré. Roxas sembla apprécier tout autant que ses deux amis et engloutit rapidement sa glace.

— En tout cas, je te remercie Axel, déclara Xion, très vite appuyé par le blond.

— De rien, c'est normal.

— Comment tu connais cet endroit ? questionna Roxas en jouant avec son bâtonnet.

— Je ne sais pas… peut-être que je l'ai toujours connu.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient l'avis d'Axel. Ils connaissaient sans doute déjà cet endroit. Quand elle eut finit sa glace, Xion eut la chance de constater qu'elle était tombée pour la première fois sur un bâtonnet gagnant. Dans son ancienne vie qui était mêlée par des multiples mensonges et trahisons, elle avait probablement fait parti des perdants de l'histoire mais tout cela n'était désormais que les vestiges du passé car le présent actuel était différent, ils étaient tous les trois gagnants.

* * *

 _Pour le titre de l'OS, c'est le nom d'un des OST de KH ^^ (oui, je ne me casse pas la tête xD )_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3_


End file.
